1. Field of Use
The machine and associated tooling disclosed in this specification may be used for sealing cardboard, corrugated board or paper packaging utilizing adhesives or similar materials. The packaging may contain plastic containers for merchandise, hereinafter “blister packs” that may protrude from one or both sides of the packaging.
2. Related Technology
There are a number of package designs to deter theft, communicate information, protect package contents, etc., including the sealing of packaging, including packaging containing blister packs.